El Corazón de una Dama
by SombraDeOjos
Summary: "Lily Luna Potter tenía todo lo que una chica de su edad podía desear: Una familia que la quería, unos amigos increíbles, prefecta de Gryffindor... Sin embargo, ahora corría hacia el lago negro con lágrimas en los ojos." Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos.
1. Datos

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

**Victorie Weasley.**

**Edad: **23 años.

**Padre: **Bill Weasley.

**Madre: **Fleur Delacour.

**Madrina: **Gabrielle Delacour.

**Padrino: **Charlie Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Dominique y Louis

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Mariposa

**Dominique Weasley.**

**Edad: **19 años.

**Padre: **Bill Weasley.

**Madre: **Fleur Delacour.

**Madrina: **Audrey Rowel.

**Padrino: **Percy Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Victorie y Louis

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Gacela

**Louis Weasley.**

**Edad: **19 años.

**Padre: **Bill Weasley.

**Madre: **Fleur Delacour.

**Madrina: **Audrey Rowel.

**Padrino: **Percy Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Victorie y Dominique.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Castor

**Molly Weasley.**

**Edad: **23 años.

**Padre: **Percy Weasley.

**Madre: **Audrey Rowel

**Madrina: **Susan Rowel.

**Padrino: **Bill Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Lucy.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Jirafa

**Lucy Weasley.**

**Edad: **15 años.

**Padre: **Percy Weasley.

**Madre: **Audrey Rowel

**Madrina: **Katie Bell

**Padrino: **Oliver Wood.

**Hermanos**: Molly.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Foca

**Fred Weasley.**

**Edad: **18 años.

**Padre: **George Weasley.

**Madre: **Angelina Johnson

**Madrina: **Ginny Weasley

**Padrino: **Fred Weasley (rip)

**Hermanos**: Roxanne.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Canguro

**Roxanne Weasley.**

**Edad: **15 años.

**Padre: **George Weasley.

**Madre: **Angelina Johnson

**Madrina: **Fleur Delacour

**Padrino: **Charlie Weasley

**Hermanos**: Fred

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Ardilla.

**Rose Weasley.**

**Edad: **17 años.

**Padre: **Ron Weasley.

**Madre: **Hermione Granger

**Madrina: **Ginny Weasley.

**Padrino: **Harry Potter

**Hermanos**: Hugo

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Gato

**Hugo Weasley.**

**Edad: **16 años.

**Padre: **Ron Weasley.

**Madre: **Hermione Granger

**Madrina: **Hanna Abot

**Padrino: **Rolf Scamander.

**Hermanos**: Rose

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Zorro artico

**James Potter.**

**Edad: **18 años.

**Padre: **Harry Potter.

**Madre: **Ginny Weasley.

**Madrina: **Hermione Granger

**Padrino: **Ron Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Albus y Lily.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Leon

**Albus Potter.**

**Edad: **17 años.

**Padre: **Harry Potter.

**Madre: **Ginny Weasley.

**Madrina: **Minerva McGonagall

**Padrino: **Rubeus Hagrid.

**Hermanos**: James y Lily.

**Casa: **Slytherin

**Patronus: **Mamba Verde

**Lily Potter.**

**Edad: **16 años.

**Padre: **Harry Potter.

**Madre: **Ginny Weasley.

**Madrina: **Luna Lovegood

**Padrino: **Neville Longbottom

**Hermanos**: James y Albus.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Rana dardo venenosa azul

**Teddy Lupin.**

**Edad: **25 años.

**Padre: **Remus Lupin

**Madre: **Nymphadora Tonks

**Madrina: **Ginny Weasley

**Padrino: **Harry Potter

**Hermanos**: Ninguno

**Casa: **Hufflepuff

**Patronus: **Camaleon

**Lorcan Scamander.**

**Edad: **16 años.

**Padre: **Rolf Scamander

**Madre: **Luna Lovegood

**Madrina: **Ginny Weasley

**Padrino: **Neville Longbottom

**Hermanos**: Lyssander

**Casa: **Slytherin.

**Patronus: **Carpincho

**Lyssander Scamander.**

**Edad: **16 años.

**Padre: **Rolf Scamander

**Madre: **Luna Lovegood

**Madrina: **Hermione Granger

**Padrino: **Rowen Scamander

**Hermanos**: Lorcan.

**Casa: **Ravenclaw

**Patronus: **Thestral

**Scorpius Malfoy.**

**Edad: **17 años.

**Padre: **Draco Malfoy

**Madre: **Astoria Greengrass

**Madrina: **Daphne Greengras

**Padrino: **Theodore (Theo) Nott.

**Hermanos**: Ninguno.

**Casa: **Slytherin.

**Patronus: **Escorpión.

**Alice Longbottom.**

**Edad: **19 años.

**Padre: **Neville Longbottom

**Madre: **Hannah Abbot

**Madrina: **Luna Lovegood.

**Padrino: **Ernie Mcmillan

**Hermanos**: Frank

**Casa: **Hufflepuff

**Patronus: **Cocodrilo

**Frank Longbottom.**

**Edad: **18 años.

**Padre: **Neville Longbottom

**Madre: **Hannah Abbot

**Madrina: **Ginny Weasley

**Padrino: **Ron Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Alice

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Mono

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos._


	2. Capítulo I

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

CAPÍTULO I.

Era el primer día de clase en Hogwarts. Scorpus y Albus se dirigían al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Ambos muchachos eran de Slytherin, pero eso ahora ya no importaba, pues desde la caía de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la rivalidad entre las casas había disminuido bastante y más cuando uno de los hijos del famoso Harry Potter estaba en la casa de las serpientes.

Los Scamander, Rose y Hugo Weasley ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Al lado de ellos se encontraba una pelirroja muy cambiada, y un poco más allá las pequeñas Lucy y Roxanne hablaban con las cabezas muy juntas.

— ¡Caray! Albus, ¿esa es tu hermana? — Preguntó el rubio.

Siguiendo su mirada el aludido asintió.

— Pues este año lo vas a tener difícil, y más sin James.

— Lo sé. — Contestó Albus. — Este verano Lily se fue de vacaciones a Francia con Bill y Fleur y volvió muy cambiada. No sé, está como más atrevida, más rara. Sólo hay que ver los cambios que hizo en su aspecto: la forma de llevar el uniforme, su pelo...

— Sí, está muy cambiada, pero tiene 16 años. Supongo que no va a ser siempre una niña...

Los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa al lado de sus amigos y, después de saludarlos, se ponen a desayunar muertos de hambre.

— ¡Mirad, es Teddy! — Exclamó Hugo de repente señalando la mesa de los profesores.

— Ahora es el profesor Lupin, Hugo. — Le riñó su hermana sin que este le hiciera el más mínimo caso.

Sin poderlo evitar Lily suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa Lils? — Le preguntó inmediatamente Albus que no le había sacado el ojo de encima durante todo el desayuno. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de tristeza y le dijo que no le pasaba nada antes de salir casi corriendo de allí. Él iba a seguirla pero una mirada de Hugo le dijo que era mejor dejarla sola.

Lily Luna Potter tenía todo lo que una chica de su edad podía desear: Una familia que la quería, unos amigos increíbles, prefecta de Gryffindor... Sin embargo, ahora corría hacia el lago negro con lágrimas en los ojos.

No entendía por qué el ver a Ted Lupin le había hecho sentirse así. Se había preparado durante todo el verano para ello. Ese era el momento por el que se había marchado a Francia en primer lugar. Llevaba enamorada del ahijado de su padre demasiado tiempo y había pensado que el alejarse de Londres y pasar un tiempo con Victorie, la ex-novia de él, le vendría bien. Además, Dominique siempre había mostrado una gran fortaleza sentimental y le había dicho como esconder su corazón detrás de una pared de roca sólida. Sin embargo parecía que ella no era capaz de hacerlo. Si con sólo verlo ya se había alterado hasta el punto de tener que abandonar la sala en la que él se encontraba, no sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando tuviera que asistir a su clase.

Tampoco es que ayudara mucho que James, Fred y Frank ya no estuvieran en Hogwarts. Ellos podían ser muy sobreprotectores con ella (al igual que Albus), pero siempre la incluían en sus padres (al fin y al cabo ella era uno de los cerebros de todas sus bromas).

Se sentó bajo su árbol favorito al lado del Lago Negro. Según le había dicho la directora McGonagall ese también era el lugar preferido de su abuela Lily, por quien se llamaba así y a quien decía que se parecía bastante en el caracter. Aunque su madre también era de armas de tomar, y su otra abuela, Molly, tenía un caracter demasiado fuerte. Era cosa de las pelirrojas, le decía su familia para molestarla...

El calamar gigante sacudió sus tentáculos provocando que algunas gotas la salpicaran, pero no le importó, se quedó allí contemplando como los rayos de sol bañaban poco a poco su segundo hogar.


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II.

Una campana sonó en todo el castillo y sus terrenos anunciando el comienzo de la primera hora. Siempre sonaba tres veces. La primera para avisar a los alumnos de que tenían que ir a clase, la segunda para que entraran en ella y la última para cerrar las puertas. Si se llegaba más tarde de la tercera campanada dependía del profesor el dejarte entrar o no.

Lily se levantó de un salto y empezó a correr en dirección al castillo. Necesitaba encontrar a Neville para que le diera su horario y así no llegar demasiado tarde a clase. Además, había dejado su mochila en la torre de Gryffindor pensando en que le daría tiempo a ir por ella antes de ir a clase.

Maldiciendo a penas se fijó por donde iba hasta que chocó con alguien, que la agarró por la cintura para que no se cayera. Cuando levantó los ojos se encontró a la persona que menos le apetecía ver.

— Perdona Tedd... Perdone Profesor Lupin. — Dijo separándose. Aunque aún no había nadie en esa parte del castillo, no quería tomarse demasiadas confianzas con él, pues como bien había dicho su prima Rose, ahora era su profesor.

— ¿Estés bien Lilu? Te vi salir antes del comedor a toda prisa y me preocupé.

¡Oh! Claro que te preocupaste Pensó ella. Siempre te preocupaste de tu hermana o prima pequeña. ¡Cómo si no supiera cuidarme sola!

— Estoy perfectamente. Ahora si me disculpa debo ir a recoger mi horario y a clase. — Le contestó en cambio.

Iba a rodearlo para seguir su camino cuando él la agarró del brazo. Afortunadamente para ella su primo Hugo apareció ahí en ese momento.

— ¡Lily, por fin te encuentro!

Llevaba dos mochilas y agitaba una papel en su dirección. Ted no tuvo más remedio que soltarla y dejar que se acercara al pelirrojo.

— Aquí tienes tu horario. Y estos son tus libros. Rose los cogió por ti.

La joven sonrió feliz de tener tan buenos amigos como tenía. Ella sabía que siempre iba a poder contar con Hugo, y, aunque en menor medida, con Rose.

Ambos muchachos se despidieron de Lupin y se alejaron en dirección a cuidado de criaturas mágicas, que era su primera hora.

Hagrid los esperaba, como siempre, al lado de su cabaña, allí también estaba Lyssander, esperándolos. La joven ravenclaw había heredado el aspecto y el caracter soñador de su madre, y al igual que Luna y que Ginny, Lyssa y Lily se habían vuelto mejores amigas a pesar de estar en casas diferentes.

La mañana pasó sin ningún problema. Después de CCM, tuvieron dos horas de pociones y una de historia de la magia. En esta última, sentados al final de la clase, los dos primos jugaron a los naipes explosivos sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

Mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor iban comentando algunos detalles de ello:

— Aún no entiendo como logramos pasar los T.I.M.O.S de esta asignatura. — Decía Hugo sorprendido, mientras Lily se reía.

— Claro... No fui yo quien le robó los apuntes a tu hermana a principios de curso, los cuales por cierto estaban perfectamente resumidos y explicados.

Sin poderlo evitar estallaron en carcajadas. Y así se los encontraron el resto de sus amigos cuando se sentaron en la mesa para comer.

— ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? — Preguntó Scorpius mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla a Rose causando que los muchachos se rieran más fuerte.

Él y la relación amorosa que mantenía con la hermana de Hugo había sido una pieza clave en la operación CAHM, como la habían llamado (Captura de los Apuntes de Historia de la Magia). El rubio había llegado a la Madriguera pensando en reunirse con Albus, quien ni si quiera estaba en la casa, y fue Rose, por pura casualidad, (Lily le había pedido que bajara a la cocina a por un poco de chocolate), quien se lo encontró. Por supuesto, los dos chicos se pusieron a hablar y Hugo aprovechó la situación para colarse en la habitación de su hermana y hacer una copia de sus apuntes mientras Lily vigilaba.

En definitiva, un plan digno de un merodeador.

Después de tranquilizarse comenzaron a hablar de cómo les había ido la mañana. En eso estaban cuando Roxanne y Lucy, las dos pequeñas de la familia, aparecieron por allí y se sentaron con ellos.

— Lily, ¿cuándo vas a hacer las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch? Hemos oído que tú serás la capitana este año.

La aludida asintió con una sonrisa. Adoraba su puesto de buscadora y ese deporte. Tampoco era de extrañar, teniendo los padres que tenía. Y por encima ese año la habían nombrado capitana. Hasta ahora había sido su hermano James el que dirigía al equipo junto con la ayuda de Fred, y lo mismo pasaba en Slytherin, eran Albus y Scorpius los que capitaneaban a su equipo. Se podía decir que llevaba ese deporte en la sangre.

— Aún no lo sé, pero me imagino que durante la última semana de septiembre. ¿Os vais a presentar?

Estaba extrañada, ellas nunca habían hecho ninguna prueba pese a que ya estaban en su quinto año. Así que cuando Roxanne asintió convencida no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— Ahora que mi hermano no está me gustaría probar suerte como bateadora.

Dicho esto ambas chicas desaparecieron como si nada. Aún sin creérselo del todo Lily se volvió hacia su primo favorito.

— ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

— Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Slytherin. ¡Genial! ¡Por fin veremos cómo es Teddy como profesor! — Exclamó el Weasley emocionado mientras Potter gemía débilmente.

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, a partir de ahora subiré más seguido. **

**Sombra**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III.**

Albus salía del Gran Comedor a los jardines acompañado de Rose y Scorpius. Estaba preocupado por su hermana, Hugo la había tenido que arrastrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para coger sus cosas para ir a defensa. La verdad es que el verano la había cambiado mucho más de lo que en un principio pensara.

— Chicos, ¿soy yo o Lily está muy rara? Escapa mucho de Teddy y eso no es normal. — Le preguntó a sus amigos.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se acordaba de como ella había hecho lo mismo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Scorpius. Lo había evitado constantemente no queriendo cruzarse con él porque le daba mucha vergüenza que se enterara. Sin embargo, no iba a ser ella quien traicionara su secreto.

Scorpius por el contrario tenía una ligera sospecha, el comportamiento de la pequeña de los Potter le recordaba mucho al que Rose había tenido con él unos meses antes de que empezaran a salir.

Al contrario que la Weasley, Malfoy no tenía ningún problema en decírselo a su mejor amigo, pero sabía que si se equivocaba, Albus iba a montar un follón por nada, al fin y al cabo era igual de sobreprotector que James con su hermana pequeña.

— A lo mejor aún está enfadada por su ruptura con Victorie, al fin y al cabo ella era la que más emocionada estaba porque estuvieran juntos, así Lupin formaría parte de verdad de vuestra familia. — Dijo en vez.

— Puede ser... — Le contestó Albus. Sin embargo estaba claro que no le había hecho nada de caso, pues había visto una cabellera rubia platino desaparecer camino a los invernaderos. — ¡Nos vemos después! — Gritó corriendo en esa dirección.

En cuanto se quedaron solos Scorpius agarró a su novia por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

— No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, comadreja — Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

— No creo que más que yo a ti, hurón. — Le respondió Rose mientras entrelazaba sus manos por detrás de su cuello y lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo.

Mientras, una pelirroja había sido arrastrada por otro hasta el aula de DCAO (defensa contra las artes oscuras) y había sido obligada a sentarse en primera fila. Enfurecida, Lily se giró hacia su primo:

— ¿Puedo saber por qué nos tenemos que sentar adelante del todo Hugo? Simplemente explícamelo porque no lo entiendo.

El aludido volvió sus azules ojos hacia ella. Estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud que tenía su mejor amiga.

— Lily Luna Potter, debería darte vergüenza. Teddy Lupin siempre ha sido tu amigo, tu primo, tu hermano. Ha estado ahí para ti desde que eras pequeña, siempre cumpliendo tus antojos y tus demandas, aun cuando nadie más lo hacía. Y ahora, que es profesor por primera vez, deberías estar sentada justo donde estás, pero por voluntad propia. Si nosotros, que somos su familia no lo apoyamos, ¿quién lo va a hacer? ¿Me puedes explicar tú eso?

Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

— Eso me temía. Ahora, si no te importa, podías dejar de lado tu actitud caprichosa, que me tiene bastante harto. Ya no eres una niña pequeña así que deja de actuar como tal.

Las palabras de Hugo fueron muy duras. "A lo mejor me he pasado un poco" pensaba. Entendía que ella tuviera un enamoramiento por el, ahora, su profesor, pero no por eso tenía que hacer todo un drama de ello.

Lily miraba su cuaderno aguantando las lágrimas. No iba a llorar, no delante de todo el mundo al menos. Además su primo no había dicho nada más que la verdad. Desde pequeña ella había sido la más consentida de su familia, tanto por sus hermanos como por sus padres, y, sobre todo por Teddy. Él había sido el que siempre calmaba sus pesadillas, no Albus, no James, él.

Recordaba en especial aquella noche...

_ Había bajado a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Apenas tenía seis años, y todavía le daban miedo los oscuros pasillos de Grimmauld Place, sin embargo James le había dicho que los leones no le tenían miedo a nada, por eso Gryffindor era la casa de los valientes, y ella quería con todo su corazón ser una leona. Así que juntando todo su valor había bajado las escaleras y se había dirigido hacia allí, pero en cuanto estaba a punto de entrar oyó a sus padres hablar en voz baja._

_— Vamos Gin, cuéntamelo. Sé que algo ha pasado, llevas todo el día actuando de forma extraña, más cariñosa de lo normal, no me sacas el ojo de encima... ¿Qué te pasa? — Decía su padre._

_— Esta noche he soñado con la vez que Voldemort nos dijo que estabas muerto... Fue tan real, aquel día algo en mí se rompió Harry. _

_El aludido se estremeció recordando como la había oído gritar cuando se había dicho la noticia. Él había estado a punto de descubrir todo en ese momento, le había costado mucho no levantarse y tranquilizar a la pelirroja, pero la victoria de la guerra dependía de él y no podía echarlo a perder. _

_Ginny, ajena a sus pensamientos continuó hablando._

_— Tenías que haber visto la cara de Ron y Hermione, estaban destrozados, pero no tanto como si ya lo supieran y eso fue lo que me hizo saber que no era ninguna broma, que tú, la persona a la que más amo en este mundo, habías muerto... _

_Su voz se quebró en la última palabra haciendo que un sollozo se escapara de su garganta. Harry la atrajo más cerca y la abrazó con fuerza._

_— Tranquila Gin, tranquila. Estoy aquí amor, y no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Hemos luchado mucho para poder estar juntos y ser felices, y te juro, por mis padres, por mis hijos, por ti, que no voy a permitir que nadie nos quite nuestro final feliz. Y, cuando llegue la hora, dentro de muchos años, abrazaremos a la muerte como una vieja amiga._

_— El último enemigo que será derrotado será la muerte. — Susurró ella en respuesta mientras escondía la cabeza en su pecho._

_Lily se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Teddy Lupin mirándola fijamente. Él llevó el índice derecho a sus labios indicándoles que no hiciera ruído y, tomándola de la mano, se la llevó de allí._

_Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación del chico, una vez allí, después de cerrar la puerta, se sentaron en la cama._

_— Teddy, lo que dijo mamá no es ser verdad... Papá no está..._

_El metamorfomago asintió con la cabeza, él conocía toda la historia de su padrino, se la habían contando el verano antes de que ingresara a Hogwarts alegando que no podía ir sin conocer la verdad. Sin embargo, nunca había pensado que tendría que contársela a Llily. Ella era tan dulce, tan inocente... De todos los hermanos ella siempre había sido su favorita y odiaba verla llorar, pero tampoco podía mentirle, así que cuando lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas sin derramar no pudo evitar sentarla en su regazo._

_— Tú sabes que hace años un mago malvado quería controlar el mundo ¿verdad? También sabes que tu padre es famoso, ¿sí?_

_Cuando la niña asintió, el continuó hablando:_

_— Pues, Harry era el único que podía derrotarlo, pero para ello tenía que sacrificarse primero, es decir, tenía que morir. Sin embargo, una magia antigua, lo salvó de morir. Pero claro, para que todo el plan funcionara, Voldemort tenía que creer que el estaba muerto, así que hizo como haces tú cuando no quieres levantarte de cama. Por supuesto, el mago malvado se lo creyó y como estaba seguro de que había ganado la guerra se lo dijo a todo el mundo. Desgraciadamente tu madre estaba ahí y lo oyó. Ella quiere mucho a tu padre, así que se puso muy triste por eso, tanto que aún tiene pesadillas con ese día._

_La niña se quedó mirándolo un buen rato antes de preguntar:_

_— ¿Esa fue la guerra en la que tus padre murieron?_

_Teddy desvió su mirada al techo. No podía entender como era posible que sus padres hubieran preferido luchar a estar junto a él. Había leído las cartas que le dejaron, pero aún así... Apretó su mano en un puño hasta que sintió la manita de Lily acariciar la suya._

_— No estés triste. Yo te quiero, y Albus, y papá, y mamá y también James._

_Ante eso no pudo evitar sonreír. Lily tenía esa dulzura que hacía imposible que no te derritieras por ella._

_— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? — Preguntó con una sonrisa._

_— Claro que sí pequeña. — Le respondió arropándola y abrazándola. _

_Poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos."_

Habían pasado diez años desde aquella noche, pero Teddy Lupin la recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Y más al ver a dicha joven en primera fila mirando fijamente sus libros, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Sabía que después tendría que hablar con ella, pues su actitud en todo el día de hoy lo tenía preocupado. Carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención de toda la clase, la cual lo miró atenta.

— Bueno, yo soy Ted Lupin, vuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Durante este curso veremos determinados hechizos y encantamientos que os pueden ser útiles en caso de que necesitéis protegeros de algo. El primero de todo, y con el que estaremos más tiempo, será el encantamiento Patronus. ¿Alguien puede decirme en que consiste?

Una alumna levantó su mano.

— ¿Si, señorita...?

— Snow, Padma Snow. El patronus es un encantamiento que sirve para defenderse de los dementores.

— Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff. ¿Y quiénes son los dementores?

Hugo levantó la mano.

— Señor Weasley. — Le dio permiso para hablar el profesor Lupin.

— Son unas criaturas que absorben los recuerdos felices de las personas, mi padre me dijo que antes vigilaban la prisión de Azkaban.

— Correcto, otros cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Una última pregunta, ¿cuál es el secreto para crear un buen patronus?

Para su sorpresa Lily levanto su mano.

— ¿Sí, señorita Potter?

— Para conjurar un encantamiento patronus necesitas concentrarte en un recuerdo feliz. Cuanto más poderoso sea este más fuerte será tu patronus. Por eso es extremadamente difícil conjurarlo, y sólo los más fuertes de mente pueden hacer uno en circunstancias adversas, ya que si estás rodeado de dementores que se alimentan de tus emociones y de tus recuerdos felices tienes que ser capaz de aislarte mentalmente de ellos y pensar en algo que de verdad te haga feliz.

La clase la miraba sorprendida. No era de extrañar que Lily Potter destacara en pociones y en encantamientos, pero en las otras asignaturas no era ningún prodigio.

— ¿Qué? Es un tema que me interesa. — Le espetó al resto de la clase.

— Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ni yo mismo lo hubiera explicado mejor señorita Potter. Sin embargo, antes de empezar con algo tan avanzado me gustaría que durante estas dos semanas repasáramos lo que vimos el año pasado, ya que sé que durante el verano las cabezas quedan totalmente huecas de conocimientos.

Cuando la campana sonó indicando el final de la clase Lily recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y se marchó corriendo del lugar. Su primo tenía razón, ni él, ni Ted, ni sus amigos tenían la culpa de que ella se hubiera enamorado del ahijado de su padre, pero ella tampoco podía seguir así.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a la lechucería donde se sentó en el suelo a escribir una carta para sus padres.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo 4**

_"__Querida mamá,_

_Todo va bien, no te preocupes. Hogwarts es tan genial como siempre, pero le he estado dando vueltas a una cosa. Lo mejor es que acabe estos dos años en Beauxbatons. Quiero decir, un cambio de aires me vendrá bien para abrir más mis horizontes. Ya sabes que aún no sé lo que quiero hacer en cuanto acabe el colegio y tal vez un cambio de aire sea lo que necesite. Sé que no vas a estar de acuerdo en un principio, y papá tampoco, pero en cuanto lo pienses durante unos días te darás cuenta de que es lo que de verdad quiero y necesito. Espero que por casa todo vaya bien. Os echo de menos a los tres._

_Os quiere,_

_Lily."_

Una vez acabada la carta la ató a la pata de Hedwig y se la mandó a su madre. No estaba muy convencida de que consiguiera lo que quería, pero tenía que intentarlo. Odiaba ignorar a Ted y estar de mal humor todo el día, tampoco quería marcharse del que era su segundo hogar, pero no sabía que otra opción le quedaba.

Esa noche no fue a cenar y se acostó pronto en su cama. No es que fuera capaz de dormir, pero por lo menos pudo fingir cuando llegaron sus amigas.

Ninguna hizo ningún comentario a su comportamiento a la mañana siguiente, pero su prima Rose la estaba esperando en la Sala Común con unas tostadas para desayunar.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? — Le preguntó mientras la arrastraba hasta los jardines.

Una vez allí Lily le dio un mordisco a su tostada antes de mirar interrogativamente a su prima. Era cierto que la relación que tenían era buena, pero Rose siempre había sido la favorita de Albus, así como Fred el de James y Hugo el suyo. Tal vez tenía que ver con la similitud de edades, pero era así. Aun a pesar de ello, las dos chicas se llevaban bien y sabían que podían contar una con la otra para cualquier cosa.

— Lils, no puedes seguir así. — Le dijo Rose mirándola al igual que cuando la tía Hermione quería que confesaran alguna travesura con lo que supo inmediatamente que era imposible ocultar la verdad. — Esta no eres tú. Albus está preocupado, Hugo está preocupado, incluso sé que Teddy quiere hablar contigo. No puedes evitarlo por más tiempo, o hablas con él y se lo dices o lo olvidas definitivamente.

— No es tan fácil Rose. — Alegó ella. — Tú y mi hermano tenéis perfectas historias de amor con unas parejas de más o menos vuestra edad, sin la familia de por medio. Por favor, todo el mundo considera a Lupin como un hermano mío más. Es todo muy complicado. Y, en cuánto a olvidarme de él. ¿Por qué crees que me fui este verano a Francia? No es que adore a Fleur o a Victorie precisamente. Y más después de lo que pasó… Pero si de verdad quería intentar no "enamorarme" sólo Dominique me iba a poder ayudar. Ya sabes, ella es una experta rompecorazones.

Rose escuchó atentamente las palabras de la pequeña enfadándose cada vez más.

— Dices que no es fácil, ¿te crees que no lo sé? Hablas de mi romance como si tuvieras alguna idea de lo que tuve que pasar para que este saliera adelante. Como si hubiese podido llegar un día a casa y decir: papá, mamá este es Scorpius Malfoy, mi novio. Claro, como mi padre y el de él son tan amigos — Dijo irónicamente. — Dices que mi historia de amor es perfecta. Bueno lo es, pero he luchado por ello, he luchado con lo que es ser hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger toda mi vida. Todo el mundo esperando que fuera superior en inteligencia, que fuera valiente, leal… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es vivir con todo eso a tus espaldas? No claro que no, tú tuviste a James y a Albus que te allanaron el camino. Ellos se encargaron de demostrar que ser hijo de un héroe no te hace un héroe. Hablas de Albus y de mí tan a la ligera. Él es de Slytherin, a la familia no le importó, pero te recuerdo que El Profeta se puso las botas con ello. Y cuándo yo dije que mi novio era un Malfoy, tampoco te acordarás de que mi padre me retiró la palabra durante dos semanas, y que cuando empezó a hablarme de nuevo hizo como si no tuviera pareja. No me hables de lo que es fácil, cuando no tienes ni idea de que lo que es enfrentarse a cosas difíciles.

Que la Weasley no elevara la voz en ningún momento hizo el sermón más duro. En eso Rose cogió aire y continuó más tranquila.

— No es por hacerte sentir mal Lily, sé que Hugo ayer también te echó la bronca, y no es por continuar su trabajo. Llevas toda tu vida deseando ser una leona, ahora lo eres. Y ser valiente no significa tener que enfrentarse a mortífagos como nuestros padres, sino enfrentar las pequeñas pruebas que nos pone la vida. Yo de ti hablaría con él… A lo mejor hasta descubres que en realidad no estás enamorada.

Mientras en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place:

— Te juro que no la entiendo Ginny. ¿Hogwarts es tan genial como siempre pero quiere irse a estudiar a otro país? — Exclamaba Harry alterado justo cuando Hermione y Ron aterrizaban en la chimenea.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo? Te noto preocupado. — Dijo Ron con aire burlón. Por toda respuesta el niño que vivó le entregó la carta que su hija les había mandado. Mientras sus mejores amigos la leían Ginny intentaba tranquilizar a su esposo.

— Bueno está claro. — Dijo Hermione releyéndola una segunda vez y cruzando una mirada de comprensión con la pelirroja. — Ahora sólo queda averiguar quién es él.

— ¿Él, que él? ¿A qué te refieres Mion? — Preguntó Ron todo confundido, mientras la mente de Harry se iba formando una idea que no pudo acabar de salir de sus labios a la vez que su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre una silla:

— ¿Queréis decir que mi Lily está…?

— Sí querido, nuestra pequeña niña se ha enamorado. Y creo saber quién es el afortunado.

Ambos hombres miraron para Ginny, que sonreía misteriosamente con la pregunta en los labios.

— Ah no, no os lo voy a decir. Mataríais al chico, quien por cierto no tiene ninguna culpa. Ahora si me disculpáis voy a responderle a mi hija. — Añadió saliendo de la habitación acompañada por Hermione.

— Pobre Lily. — Suspiró la castaña. — Aunque como sea como tú y James I o segundo… En fin, pobre Teddy.

— ¿Cómo…?

—¿… Lo he sabido? — Acabó por ella la frase. — Por el mismo motivo que tú, la forma en la que lo mira es muy parecida a como tú mirabas a Harry de pequeña. Siempre fue así la verdad. El problema más grande que veo, en el caso de que sea correspondido, es que Ted se parece mucho a su padre, no va a ver con buenos ojos la diferencia de edad.

Ambas mujeres cruzaron una sonrisa triste, ajenas a que detrás de la puerta sus maridos escuchaban a escondidas.

— Así que Ted Lupin… No te preocupes Harry, yo me encargo, ya que es tu ahijado y no puedes hacer nada. — Dijo Ron antes de desaparecer.

En Hogwarts el día pasaba tranquilo para todos excepto para Albus Potter, quien estaba de muy mal humor. Había comparado su horario con el de su novia, quien iba un curso por debajo de él, y no tenían ni una sola hora libre en común. Al parecer iban a tener que conformarse con pasar las horas de las comidas juntos y los fines de semana. Y eso sin contar que cuando comenzaran los entrenamientos de quidditch su tiempo iba a verse muy reducido. Además, para el colmo, tenía Rose tocándole ya las narices con que tenían que ponerse a estudiar, pues este año tenían los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y no se podían relajar ni un solo minuto.

Cuando Lily volvía de su clase de adivinación oyendo quejarse por enésima vez de lo mismo a Lyssa se encontró a su lechuza esperándola en el Gran Comedor. Traía dos cartas, una de ellas era de su madre, lo supo en seguida por la letra, la otra, curiosamente era de su tía Hermione.

"Querida Lily,

Me alegra saber que todo va bien, pero desgraciadamente no puedo cumplir tu petición de ir a Francia a estudiar. Entiendo tus motivos, sé que no son los que pusiste en la carta, pero créeme cuando te digo que huir no es la solución. Aún eres joven, pero sé que algún día me lo agradecerás. James y tu padre te mandan saludos. Y dale un beso a Albus de mi parte.

Te quiere,

Mamá."

Bueno, no era nada que no se esperara, pero por lo menos lo había intentado. Sin darle más vueltas decidió abrir la carta de su tía.

"Lily,

Sé que te extraña que te escriba, pero estaba en casa cuando tu madre te contestó, así que me toca a mí darte los consejos que ella no puede.

Lo primero antes de nada tienes que tener en cuenta la historia amorosa de tus padres. Ginny se enamoró de Harry desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando aún tenía diez años y él no la notó como una mujer hasta que ella estaba en su quinto año. Aun así no fue algo fácil, ya conoces la historia de tu padre y sabes que los Weasley siempre fueron su familia, así que para él el tener pensamientos amorosos sobre la hermana de su mejor amigo, de su hermano, era como una traición. No te digo esto para desanimarte, sino porque pienso que tu enamorado (ambas sabemos a quién nos referimos) puede tener también esa clase de tonto pensamiento. ¡Como si uno pudiera escoger de quien enamorarse! Recuerda, no sois familia sanguínea, tal vez si por los lazos de amor, pero nada más.

El segundo punto, y tal vez sea el más importante, porque en el supuesto caso de que él esté enamorado de ti, va a sacar esto a relucir para apartarte, es la diferencia de edad. Es entonces cuando debes recordarle la historia de sus padres. Lupin padre era el hombre más testarudo que pude conocer en cuanto a excusas para evitar el estar con Tonks (¡y mira que tu padre es mi mejor amigo!) así que tengo motivos para creer que su hijo va a ser igual, pero bueno eso no es excusa.

Si a mayores quieres otro ejemplo de que la perseverancia da sus frutos, piensa en tu abuelo James. Lily al principio no lo soportaba, y al final, en palabras de Sirius, eran inseparables (no voy a utilizar la expresión que él dijo en su día).

Así que querida sobrina, no desesperes que si tiene que ser será.

Un beso,

Hermione.

PD. Diles a mis hijos que los quiero y que pueden escribirnos, que no van a morir por ello."

Lily leyó la carta de su tía unas cinco veces, preguntándose donde estaba su carácter responsable. Esa nota era más típica de su madre que de alguien como Hermione. Claro que ella no la había conocido en sus años de Hogwarts y no sabía nada de pájaros creados por celos y mandados a la cabeza de Ron, besuqueos con famosos jugadores de quidditch…

Cuando se juntó con sus primos para cenar les dio a todos los recados. Sorprendentemente Hugo y Rose se sentaron cada uno a su lado y le sonrieron. Parecía que ya no estaban enfadados con ella.

— ¡Gracias! — Les dijo devolviéndoles la sonrisa ante las caras de desconcierto del resto.

En eso un niño de primero llegó corriendo a donde estaban y le entregó una nota.

"Lily, te espero en mi despacho después de cenar. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

T. Lupin."

Sus dos primos la leyeron al mismo tiempo que ella y cruzaron una mirada. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que pasaba.

— Supongo que tendré que ir. — Suspiró Lily.

— Puede ser una buena oportunidad para hablar con él. — Le dijo Rose para darle ánimos, mientras Hugo asentía.

Albus por el contrario miraba a los tres pelirrojos sin entender nada.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué diablos está pasando? — Preguntó intentando contener su ira.

— ¡Nada! — Exclamaron los tres demasiado rápido como para que alguien se creyera que fuera verdad.

— Tranquilo amor, no es nada malo, estoy segura. — Le dijo Lyssa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque Lily ya no pudo comer nada más. Cuando le pareció que era hora se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de sus amigos. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida sin darse cuenta de que un papel salía volando de su túnica hacia el lugar que acababa de abandonar.

No tenía muy claro que le iba a decir a Ted, así que decidió dejar que el dirigiera la conversación. Con un poco de suerte sólo era porque estaba preocupado por ella. Sí, eso tenía sentido dado que su comportamiento durante estos días no había sido en absoluto normal.

Se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho sin saber si llamar o no. Aún estaba a tiempo de dar media vuelta y hacer como que no había recibido la nota… Sin embargo ella era una Leona e iba a demostrarlo. Con una seguridad que no sentía extendió su brazo y golpeó la madera tres veces.

— Adelante. — Dijo una voz.

Ella obedeció y se metió de lleno en la boca del lobo. El lugar apenas estaba decorado. No tenía fotos personales ni cuadros llamativos ni nada. Simplemente era un lugar de trabajo con algunos libros dispersos por los estantes.

— Lily, me alegro de que decidieras entrar. Fue muy útil pedirle hoy a la tarde el mapa a Albus ya que me temía que no vinieras. — Le dijo como saludo Lupin. En ese momento llevaba el pelo castaño claro, tal y como le habían dicho que lo tenía su padre. Pensaba que eso lo ayudaría a ser buen profesor ya que todos los que habían estado en sus clases dijeron que era el mejor.

— Soy una Gryffindor, Teddy. Además eres mi profesor, no podía desobedecer una orden tuya ni aunque quisiera. Así qué… ¿De qué querías hablar?

El chico hizo una mueca al escuchar como lo llamaba. Desde su ruptura con Victoire le había pedido a su familia que lo llamaran Ted, pero aunque a sus espaldas aún lo llamaban por el diminutivo, todos habían respetado su decisión. Excepto Lily, claro.

— La verdad llevó dos días preocupado por tu comportamiento, no pareces tú. Sin embargo hace unas horas recibí una carta un tanto extraña, a la que tal vez tú le encuentres algún significado, porque yo no fui capaz.

"Edward Lupin,

Como "hermano" y mejor amigo de Harry, me toca a mí escribirte esta carta, ya que por ser él tu padrino no puede tomar represalias como le gustaría. Así que sin más voy directo al grano.

A mi sobrina Lily ni se te ocurra tocarla. Ella es sagrada para ti o, ya puestos, para cualquier otro chico. Ella es aún una niña, no está en edad de andar con chicos. Y tú eres nueve años mayor que ella. ¡Por Merlín! ¿No hay jóvenes de tu edad como para que tengas que abalanzarte sobre alguien que aún es menor de edad? ¡También es tu hermana! Hablo en serio, como me entere de que la has tocado, o simplemente has fantaseado con ella vas a sufrir la ira Weasley.

Ron."

Lily leyó la carta dos veces y cada vez se cabreaba más. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba hoy a su familia? Primero su tía le escribía diciéndole que perseverara en su amor y ahora esto…

— ¿Por qué piensan Ron y Harry que te pondría un dedo encima? — Preguntó Ted con una expresión rara.

— Lo que a mí me gustaría saber es como se han enterado. — Le respondió la pelirroja.

— ¿ENTERADO DE QUE? Tú y yo no estamos saliendo. ¡Por Merlín! Yo nunca te podría ver de esa forma.

Lily abrió los ojos hasta no poder más mientras las palabras se clavaban en su corazón, ahí se perdieron todas las recomendaciones de su tía.

— Eso está claro. Sólo hay que ver la cara de asco que has puesto. — Le dijo intentando no gritar ante el asombro del metamorfomago.

— ¿Qué pasa Lilu? No lo entiendo.

Ted se acercó con la intención de abrazarla pero ella no se lo permitió.

— ¿Qué pasa…? ¿QUÉ PASA? PASA QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI. — Gritó la pequeña de los Potter mientras pensaba: _"No voy a llorar." _

Lupin se detuvo sorprendido. No se esperaba eso, no de ella. Siempre había creído que lo veía como un hermano, como a James o Albus y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— Estás confundida. Tú no estás enamorada de mí. — Susurró en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

La risa de la joven salió amarga de su garganta. En realidad no tenía ganas de reír, pero eso le pareció mejor que la alternativa.

— No te atrevas a decirme lo que siento o dejo de sentir Lupin. Entiendo que no me veas como algo más que tu hermana, incluso puedo entender que la tontería de la diferencia de edad te eché para atrás, pero eso no. No te preocupes por mi padre y mi tío. Hablaré con ellos inmediatamente y les diré que se metan en sus propios asuntos, que nosotros sólo somos hermanos.

La frialdad con la que esas palabras salieron de su boca asustó al profesor, pero aun así no se quedó callado.

— Estás confundida y lo entiendo. Tu hermano tiene novia, tu prima también y crees que yo puedo ser tu príncipe azul porque he estado ahí para ti desde que naciste, pero te equivocas, lo que sientes por mí no es distinto a lo que sientes por James o Albus. Y te lo voy a probar.

— Deja de decir que estoy confundida… — Empezó a hablar Lily antes de que Ted se acercara a ella rápidamente y la besara.

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Aprovecho para deciros que la historia ya está terminada, así que intentaré subir con frecuencia. ^.^**


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo 5**

¡Teddy Lupin la estaba besando! ¡A ella! Por un momento Lily no supo cómo reaccionar pero unos instantes después comenzó a devolverle el beso. Sabía que él estaba intentando probarle que no estaba enamorada, pero este beso sólo hizo que quisiera más.

_"¡Ya basta Lily Luna Potter! ¡Disfrútalo porque no va a haber más! A partir de ahora él no existe para ti. Es un hermano y punto. Al igual que Albus o James"_

Al final fue ella la que rompió el beso.

— Tenías razón. En realidad sólo te quiero como un hermano. Ha sido asqueroso. No te preocupes. Arreglaré todo con nuestra familia, no quiero que le cojan manía a un hermano mío, y no te molestaré más.

Dicho eso la pelirroja salió por la puerta dejando a un Ted Lupin muy confundido en su despacho.

Corrió hasta su sala común deseando que estuviera vacía. No le apetecía nada encontrarse con nadie. Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su parte.

— Lily, ¿estás bien? — Le preguntó su hermano que la estaba esperando en las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor.

Ella se secó los ojos con las mangas de su uniforme e intentó componer una sonrisa. Confiaba muchísimo en su hermano, pero él era algo sobreprotector a veces y no quería que la tomara con Teddy por su culpa. Y más cuando ya tenía cosas que arreglar con su tío y con su padre.

— No me mientas Lils. — Le advirtió el moreno.

Ella lo miró a sus grandes ojos verdes que le devolvieron la mirada con seriedad.

— No Albus, no estoy bien, pero no te preocupes, lo estaré.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Teddy?

Lily Potter lo miró preguntándose como sabía que el ahijado de su padre estaba involucrado. Él entendiendo su pregunta sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo.

— Yo… esto… Estaba preocupado por ti y… — Balbuceó el joven tendiéndoselo. La pelirroja tomó el papel y leyó en él la nota que hacía una hora le había enviado su "hermano Lupin". Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que se esperaba no se enfadó. Últimamente su comportamiento había sido muy extraño y entendía que Albus se hubiera preocupado. Así que, sin ganas de mentir más decidió contarle parte de la verdad.

— Al igual que tú Teddy también estaba intranquilo por mí… Siento haber estado tan rara estos días. — Dijo con un susurro. Albus, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la pequeña de la familia la abrazó fuertemente.

— Lils, ¿qué te ocurre? — Le volvió a preguntar.

Ella no pudo retener más las lágrimas y sollozó aferrándose al moreno como si en ello le fuera la vida.

— Me han roto el corazón en mil pedazos… Me lo han destruido, pisoteado y quemado.

Se quedaron allí abrazados mucho después del toque de queda, hasta que la profesora McGonagall los vio y los mando cada uno a su dormitorio sin ningún castigo.

El mes de septiembre fue pasando y con él el corazón de Lily fue volviéndose a forjar, pero esta vez oculto tras una pared de diamante. No iba a permitir que nadie le volviera a hacer daño. Las clases transcurrían con normalidad, sin embargo en DCAO ella y Hugo se sentaban atrás de todo. No es que evitara a Lupin pero tampoco quería horas y horas bajo su mirada.

Las pruebas del equipo de quidditch tuvieron lugar el último fin de semana del mes y para sorpresa de toda la familia Roxanne se hizo con el puesto que antes ostentaba Fred. Lucy por el contrario no se había presentado, pero es que tampoco es que le interesara el deporte especialmente.

Llegó la segunda semana de octubre y con ella la primera salida a Hogsmeade. La emoción se palpaba en el ambiente.

— ¡Merlín! Ya tenía ganas de salir de aquí. — Exclamó Hugo el jueves emocionado. Sin embargo no contaba con que la profesora Ayana, que daba transformaciones desde que MgGonagall se había convertido en directora, lo castigara por realizar magia en los pasillos.

— ¡No es justo! — Se iba quejando mientras caminaban hacia DCAO. Lily a su lado no podía parar de reír. En eso estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que llegaban cinco minutos tarde.

El profesor Lupin les echó la bronca pero fue incapaz de castigarlos al ver a la pelirroja con tal sonrisa en su cara. Se sintió extraño al darse cuenta de que eso significaba que ella lo había olvidado. Sin embargo, prefirió no pensar en ello.

— Bueno chicos, al igual que en las clases anteriores hoy vamos a practicar el encantamiento patronus. A ver si alguien consigue ya realizar uno corpóreo.

Como siempre Hugo y Lily trabajaban juntos. El problema es que el primero estaba de tan mal humor que ni si quiera le salía de la varita el humo plateado de siempre. La pelirroja por el contrario estaba de tan buen humor, no porque castigaran a su primo, sino porque había sido muy cómica la forma en la que lo habían pillado haciendo magia, que al tercer intento algo salió de su varita. Asombrada observó que el chorro plateado tomaba la forma de una pequeña rana. A pesar de que era de plata, como todos los patronus, se podía ver que en ella predominaba el color azul. Saltó alegremente por toda la clase haciendo que sus compañeros la miraran embobados.

Cuando desapareció Lily estaba tan sorprendida y confusa que no se dio cuenta de que todos la aplaudían y de que había ganado veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

A la hora de la cena Hugo no había podido dejar de hablar de lo increíble que había sido hasta que todo su grupo de amigos se había enterado y salieron a los jardines para que Lily les enseñara su patronus. Ella lo convocó y todos observaron como brincaba por todos lados.

Lyssa y Lorcan, que conocían muchos animales tanto del mundo mágico como del de los muggles coincidieron en que era una rana dardo venenosa, uno de los animales más venenosos del mundo.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué es una rana? No tiene ningún sentido. Ni si quiera sabía de la existencia de esta especie hasta ahora…

El resto se encogió de hombros. Nadie sabía porque los patronus eran como eran. Simplemente estaban sujetos a nuestras emociones y sentimientos.

La mañana del sábado amaneció nublada. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts desde tercero hasta séptimo estaban emocionados por la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Los alumnos de sexto aprovecharon la mañana para ponerse al día con la cantidad enorme de deberes que tenían para así poder disfrutar de una maravillosa tarde en el pueblo. Mientras comían Lily se preguntaba con quién iría.

Aunque se llevaba bien con las chicas de su dormitorio sus amigos de verdad eran su familia y los Scamander, también estaban los Longbottom, pero los dos hijos de Neville y Hannah ya habían acabado Hogwarts.

Miró como Rose y Scorpius se sonreían y hablaban por lo bajo. Sabía que si les pedía si podía ir con ellos no le iban a decir que no, pero no creía poder soportar toda la tarde a la pareja. Lo mismo pasaba con Albus y Lyssa. Suspiró. Normalmente iría con Hugo y con Lorcan, pero como su primo estaba castigado el segundo había decidido quedarse en el castillo.

— ¡Tráeme un nuevo surtido de Sortilegios Weasley! — Le dijo el pelirrojo como despedida.

Salió al patio del castillo y se asombró al ver a Fred y a Frank junto con su hermano en el medio del lugar.

— ¡James! — Gritó emocionada mientras corría a abrazarlo. El aludido al verla abrió los brazos y la atrapó en ellos.

— Enana, te he echado de menos.

Se separaron y Lily abrazó al resto de los chicos.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — Les preguntó.

— Yo quería hablar con Teddy acerca de un par de cosas de la Academia de Aurores, pero antes de nada quería saludaros a ti y a Albus.

La pelirroja sonrió.

— Albus iba a pasar la tarde con Lyssa así que no creo que lo pilles ya en el castillo. Si no me equivoco fueron los primeros en salir junto con Rose y Scor.

— Vaya, ¿aún siguen juntos? — Preguntó Fred asombrado.

— Que tú seas incapaz de tener una relación no significa que los demás no podamos hacerlo. — Le dijo James mientras entraba en el castillo. Ante eso los chicos no pudieron evitar reírse. El mayor de los Potter llevaba persiguiendo a Alice, la hermana de Frank desde hacía años y ella le seguía dando calabazas una y otra vez.

— Por cierto Lils, ¿sabes dónde está Roxy? Quería darle la enhorabuena por entrar en el equipo.

La aludida negó y Fred entró también en el castillo dejando a Frank y a Lily solos.

— ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? — Preguntó él mientras la joven asentía con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa.

Mientras paseaban por Hogsmeade todas las chicas se les quedaban mirando. No era para menos. Frank era muy bien parecido. Había heredado el pelo rubio de su madre y era ancho de espaldas. También era muy alto. La gente decía que se parecía muy poco a su padre Neville, excepto tal vez en el carácter. Afortunadamente para él, quien estaba estudiando para ser auror, la torpe había sido su hermana.

Pasaron por la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley donde la pelirroja se abasteció de todo lo necesario para realizar las bromas que entre Hugo y ella habían pensado.

— Vaya, parece que alguien se ha tomado muy en serio la tarea de llenar el colegio de bromas después de nosotros. — Bromeó su acompañante haciendo que se sonrojara.

— Yo… Esto… Son para Hugo. Supongo que para las navidades en la Madriguera…

Frank se echó a reír al ver como la pequeña de los Potter intentaba explicarse lo que causo que ella también se riera.

Juntos visitaron la casa de los gritos y luego fueron a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas.

— Echaba de menos esto. — Dijo el futuro auror mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla. — Además, pronto va a ser Halloween. ¿Ya sabes con quien vas a ir?

Lily negó con la cabeza. Ni si quiera había pensado en eso.

— No te preocupes, una chica tan guapa y dulce como tú seguro que encuentra pareja pronto. — Le guiñó un ojo Frank.

— Podías venir tú conmigo… — Susurró ella sin pensar.

Él sonrió seductoramente.

— Lo haría si aún estuviera en Hogwarts, créeme.

El resto de la tarde charlaron de cosas sin importancia y cuando llegó la hora de volver al castillo.

— Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde Lils. Si quieres, la próxima vez que puedas salir avísame y quedamos. — Se despidió el exalumno dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La pelirroja entró en el castillo con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Había sido una gran tarde.

**Bueno bueno, parece que Frank anda de por medio. ¿Los habrá visto Teddy? ¿Y qué pensará nuestro querido metamorfomago de ellos?**

**Besos!**


End file.
